Time e Time, Amor á Parte!
by Paula-chan
Summary: Que o Rogério Cenni perdoe a todos nós..! hauhauahauhuhauahau! FANFIC YAOIUA de MuxShaka! Boa leitura!


Nota da autora:

Saint Seiya não me pertence.. Se pertencesse o Aldebaran seria tratado melhor na série e armaria uma favela no santúario de Atena! uhahauhauahuahauha...

Essa fanfic é de temática UA, Yaoi e futebolistica...

Minha primeira yaoi (e UA) utilizando o Saint Seiya **olhinhos brilhando** então me perdoem se não ficar muito boa..

Sem mais de longas.. Boa leitura!

* * *

Time e Time, Amor á Parte..!

Quase seis horas da tarde..

- Assim não dá Mú! Ou você pára de gritar ou eu vou embora!

O garoto de fios arroxeados interrompe sua mais que animada comemoração e lança um olhar descrente para o louro que permanecia sentado num canto qualquer do sofá.

- Shaka, você presica aceitar a perder.

Shaka fecha a cara mais um vez antes de responder com um leve ar de aborrecimento:

- Perder o que, Mú? Eu não perdi nada!  
- Tecnicamente não. Mas seu time perdeu e perdeu feio.  
- E tinha chance de ganhar com um juíz ladrão daquele?  
- Concordo.  
- Concorda?  
- Claro! O cliente tem sempre razão...  
- Tchau, Mú!

O jovem louro se levanta num pulo da onde estava e se dirigi á porta de saída para a rua com passos largos e meio pesados.

Mú que permanecia em pé, suspira e vai tentar impedir que o outro vá embora daquela maneira.

- Calma, bonequinho... Foi só um jogo.  
- Não me chama assim, Mú.  
- Lembra que foi você quem pediu para vermos _ele_ juntos?  
- Eu sei... –suspira desolado-.. Desculpe, foi infantilidade minha.  
- O campeonato começou, haverá mais jogos.  
- E nós veremos eles juntos.  
- Só se você prometer aceitar todas as vezes que o _Corinthians_ perder do _São Paulo.  
- _Não serão muitas as vezes mesmo...  
- Shaka ¬¬  
- Eu prometo.  
- Ótimo! Vem, vamos sair pra tomar um sorvete.

Eles saem da casa sorrindo para logo na calçada juntarem suas mãos, como um simpático casal de namorados que eram já há dois anos, e caminham tranqüilos ao seus destinos.

Meses Depois

Mú entra na sala de aula e se senta na última carteira sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar ao menos seu (ex?) namorado.

Milo que estava sentado em sua frente se vira e olha pro amigo com uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação:

- Ei _ET _, você não viu o Shaka? Passou por ele e nem disse oi..!  
- Não me aborreça, Milo. Nós discutimos...  
- Por quê?  
- Porque ele é idiota.  
- Foi só por isso?  
- Ele me prometeu que não iríamos mais brigar por causa de futebol.  
- Ah de novo sobre isso?!  
- É bobagem eu sei.  
- Óbvio que é! Mas por quê não resolvem de uma vez por todas esse "motivo" besta de briguinhas?  
- Como?? Eu não viro corinthiano nem que me ameacem arrancar um dos olhos!  
- Mú.. ¬¬  
- Tudo bem.. Mas depois dessa ele que não espere mais nenhuma outra prova de amor.  
- O próximo jogo do Corinthians será nesse domingo. Por que vocês não aparecem lá em casa para vermos juntos á turma toda?  
- Por mim... Mas vá convida-lo você, eu ainda não quero falar com ele.  
- Ai moça... Fazer o quê?! Vou lá falar com a Ellen Roche sem os seios...

Mú achou graça da comparação, mas acabou por ficar no seu canto até o fim da última aula.

"_Que o Rogério Cenni possa me perdoar um dia.."_

Domingo

Quase quatro horas da tarde e todos, com excessão de uma pessoa, já estavam reunidos no quarto da casa de Milo para verem um dos jogos decisivos do Campeonato Paulista.

O quarto estava dividido em duas torcidas: Aldebaran, Shura, Kamus, Kanon, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte vestiam a camisa do Palmeiras(1) e Milo, Aioria, Aioros, Saga e Shaka vestiam a camisa do Corinthians.

- É hoje que a galinha preta vai tomar!  
- Não se empolge tanto, Máscara. Estou sentindo a ida do porco de volta pra lama!  
- Pelo menos não foi a nossa Sede que destruiram, Saga.  
- Que Sede nossa que destruíram? O.ô

(todos os leitores não-corinthianos do planeta e personagens também)

- o Carandíru!  
- Vá se ...

Nisso aparece no quarto mais uma pessoa para se juntar a um dos times: Mú. Vestido dos pés a cabeça com o atual uniforme do Corinthians; Arrancando gritos e exclamações diversas dos presentes do local. Inclusivamente de um em questão..

- Mú? O que houve? Por que está vestido assim?  
- Ora Shaka, porque estou cansado de brigarmos por tamanha bobagem.  
- Mas, Mú, você é são-paulino roxo.  
- E é roxo mesmo! Olhem o cabelo dele! Ai...!

Kamus dá um cutucão no braço de Milo.

- Cala boca, Milo!

Enquanto isso Shaka vai até Mú e o abraça longamente.

- Por você Shaka, eu até mudo de time.  
- Ah Mú... Eu conhecendo seu amor pelo time que torce... Não vou permitir que faça isso.

O louro se afasta alguns centímetros e tira a camisa que estava vestindo, jogando-a despreocupadamente no ar e ela flutua até atingir ao chão.

- Shaka?!  
- Sem mais brigas tolas, Mú. O que eu quero mesmo é ficar com você.  
- Eu também, bonequinho.  
- Não me chama assim ;-;

E se beijam numa reconciliação mútua.

- Ai que lindo...

Milo fala e olha pra Kamus.

- Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara, Milo. Eu prefiro mudar de sexo que me tornar corinthiano.  
- Insensivel.. ¬¬  
- Agora chega de melação e vamos ver o jogo!

Aioros exclama e todos concordam e assistem ao jogo entre brincadeiras e provocações zombeiras; ambos os lados se divertindo.

Um Tempo Depois

A maioria da turma estavam novamente reunidos na casa de Milo, desta vez na sala, para assistirem ao último jogo do Campeonato.

- Aqueles dois não vem não?  
- Sei lá, Aioria. Desta vez é o time de cada um que vai lutar pela taça. Não sei se vão querer ver o jogo juntos.  
- Achei que já estivesse tudo resolvido, Deba.  
- Vai saber...

Neste instante ouvem a porta da casa bater para segundos depois o casal que faltava aparecer abraçados e usando a mesma camisa.

Silêncio.

- Podem se explicar por favor?  
- Claro, Afrô. Eu e o Shaka resolvemos mudar de time juntos e torcer juntos por um só.  
- Uhum..  
- Mas tinha que ser justo por esse?  
- Mais respeito, Saga! Ele agora é o nosso time do coração. Não é Mú?  
- É sim.  
- Bom, pelo menos se acertaram.  
- Concordo com o Shura. Agora, sentem-se vocês que daqui a pouco a grande final começa.

E começou! As torcidas são diversas, mas contagiadas com a mesma animação anterior mais a alguns friozinhos de barriga de expectativa.

Num canto afastado da sala, está um casal de namorados que estavam ocupados de mais sentindo a aproximidade um do outro para sequer notarem qualquer outra coisa.

E não precisavam mesmo.

E com a camisa verde a amarela (2) de ambos representava se daram por empatados afinal.. No amor.. No futebol... E no Mudo.. O primeiro é o Brasil!

FIM.

* * *

Ai ai... história bobinha..

(1)Homenagem aos meus amigos palmerenses!

Aos fluminenses.. são paulinos... flamenguistas... gremistas... etc, não me apedrejem! Mas foi preciso, senão não teria muito 'sentido' aonde eu queria chegar.

(2)Sim!! Para quem ainda não entendeu, eles terminaram juntos.. torcendo pro Brasil! hhauhauahauhauahau...

(3)Só pra ressaltar.. nesta fanfic são todos brasileiros... Com nomes esquisitos, mas brasileiros! (o-Ô)

Inspiração: Foi a canção do Cajú e Castanha.. São Paulo x Corinthians que me inspirou. Ia escrever um do Kamus e Milo, mais nem sei direito que aconteceu.. acabou saindo Mú x Shaka.. O.o

- Obrigada a todos que se pusseram a caridade de ler.

Até breve.

Paula-chan


End file.
